


Blessings in Disguise

by Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Emerald Misusing her Semblance, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Light BDSM, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/pseuds/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis
Summary: Emerald's totally not jealous of Ruby and Weiss and their perfect relationship, just because things between her and Cinder have been rocky lately doesn't mean that at all. But she's got a plan to sow a bit of dissent between the other two, only it might not end up how she thought it might.Tagged underage as this is set in Volume 2
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Emerald Sustrai, Weiss Schnee/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Noncon (Sex whilst disguised), Oral Sex

She wasn’t jealous, she wasn’t! They were just some dumb kids caught in the throes of hormones, never mind that she was the same age as them. Their relationships would never last, it wasn’t like what she and Cinder had, even if things between them had been a little… chilly recently. But every relationship had fights, and her devotion to Cinder was strong, no matter how many times Cinder brushed her off.

No, Emerald definitely was 100% not jealous.

What she was was irritated. After literally running into Ruby Rose, Cinder had decided that they should try to get close to the meddlers,and naturally, as her most trusted lieutenant, Emerald had been selected for the job. It wasn’t as though Mercury was any good at pretending to be charming, and Neo... 

Either way, Emerald had been assigned to get close to the four and in doing so had learned that they were possibly the most infuriating people she had ever met. She had no idea how they could be so perky and happy all the time, especially Ruby. The Faunus one particularly confused her. None of the other three knew what it was like out there, so of course they were all optimistic and shit, but she knew Blake had been a part of the White Fang, so her slightly more subdued version of the others’ annoying hopefulness was just baffling.

That wasn’t even the most annoying thing about them either. She could put up with annoying people, she was living with Mercury, after all, but it wasn’t their sunny personalities that infuriated her the most. It was their complete lack of inhibition when it came to PDA.

Whenever Emerald ended up hanging around with the four of them on campus, not a moment would go by without them climbing on top of one another and making out. She wasn’t annoyed with it because she was jealous or anything, though she did feel like she was being a fifth wheel whenever it did happen. No, she was annoyed about it because… Okay, she didn’t actually know why it ground her gears like it did, but she did know it wasn’t anything like jealousy.

Groaning, Emerald sat up and looked around the cramped room she was forced to share with Mercury. It was tolerable, since she was also sharing with Cinder, who made pretty much any living arrangements better with her mere presence.

Speaking of the woman who had saved her, Cinder was sitting on her bed with her needle and thread, working on her dress for the dance in a few weeks. Shifting restlessly for a bit, Emerald got up and approached Cinder nervously.

“Cinder? Do you need any help with that?” She asked tentatively, scuffing her foot against the floor. Maybe if she was useful to Cinder, she’d reward her like she used to. Emerald missed that.

“No, I have this under control, and I doubt you would be of any help.” Cinder didn’t even look up and Emerald’s shoulders slumped a little at the rejection. “Instead of lazing about all day, go and make yourself useful. Go continue your efforts with the children, and don’t come back until you’ve got something out of them.”

“Yes, Cinder.” Emerald mumbled in deference and walked over to the door, not bothering to question her dismissal. It wasn’t her place to. It had taken her a little while to get used to the layout of the academy, it seemed to be designed to be deliberately confusing, with dorm buildings scattered all across the campus and the facilities all over the place.

Fortunately, though, it was not hard to find Team RWBY. She just had to follow the sounds of chaos and they would predictably be at the heart of it. This time, it appeared that there’d been a break out of the Grimm Studies’ professor’s menagerie and Team RWBY were amongst the ones either responsible or trying to recapture the beasts.

Taking this as an opportunity to further ingratiate herself with the group, Emerald joined in the fray, using her chains to restrain and subdue a rampaging Boarbatusk. It would have been child’s play to just destroy the rampaging Grimm, but the professor was making it very clear in his loud booming voice that he wanted them recaptured alive if possible.

It took an annoyingly long time to do, but eventually most of the Grimm were recaptured and caged, with a few having to be put down to save a student or two. Most notably, Emerald had blown her head off a Beowulf that had been bearing down on Weiss, earning her thanks from the heiress that gave her a strangely warm tingling feeling in the back of her head, which she promptly crushed. The girl was just a prissy rich bitch who knew nothing of real hardships, not like she did.

“Heeeeeey, Em!” Emerald did her best to stop herself from rolling her eyes before she turned to face Ruby, plastering a wide smile on her face. “You did a great job back there!”

“Thanks, you too!” Emerald tried to match Ruby’s enthusiasm, but couldn’t quite manage it as the tingling at the back of her mind made itself known once again. “You handled those Ursas like a pro.”

“Pffft, I wasn’t that good.” Ruby waved off the insincere compliment, clearly too naive to recognise it as such. “Anyway, I gotta thank you for saving Weiss’ hide too.”

“I didn’t need saving!” Weiss called out huffily from across the courtyard. “I had it under control!”

“Sure you did, Weissy.” Ruby called back with so much affection it made Emerald want to gag. Of course they had to be so lovey dovey and cute. They were obviously somehow still stuck in the honeymoon period, despite having been dating for several months now. Just they wait until the novelty wears off, they’d be at each other’s throats in no time, not like her and Cinder.

“Anyway, thanks for stopping her from becoming Grimm chow, I don’t know what I’d do without her.” Ruby interrupted Emerald’s bitter thoughts with a sunny smile. “Hey, you wanna hang out or something? Classes are kinda cancelled whilst everything gets fixed up.”

Emerald could think of nothing she’d like to do less other than kiss Mercury, but she affected a grateful smile. It was all for Cinder, just think of Cinder. “Of course I would. Your team doesn’t mind, do they?”

“Nah, they’re all fine with it, and they all like you anyway. You’re pretty cool.” Emerald felt her face heat up involuntarily. Being liked by anyone was a very foreign feeling, especially just for existing and being present. Even Cinder only really liked her because of how useful she could be. Not that she minded, of course. She liked being useful for Cinder and earning her praise.

“If you say so…” Emerald wasn’t quite able to keep the doubt out of her voice which surprisingly, Ruby seemed to pick up on as she frowned at her.

“You are, trust me. I’m a pretty good judge of people.” Emerald had to restrain a snort of derision at that. “Anyway, come on, let’s go find something to do.” Before she could protest, Emerald’s hand was grabbed by the younger girl and she was hauled over to the rest of Team RWBY, who were looking on in amusement.

“Hey, Em, I see Ruby press-ganged you into having fun with us.” Yang snickered as she leaned on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“She said yes, I didn’t force her or anything.” Ruby protested, pouting up at her sister who simply continued to laugh. Weiss didn’t say anything, instead taking her usual position beside Ruby and entangling their fingers.

“So, what’s the plan, then?” Blake asked, pre-empting what Emerald was sure would have become an all-out brawl between the sisters.

“It’s too late to head down to Vale. Maybe the café?” Ruby suggested, the argument between her and her sister having been successfully defused.

“That sounds good, I could do with a coffee after that.” Weiss agreed with the small smile she reserved for Ruby that made something in Emerald’s guts twist in what could only be disgust.

“Then it’s settled. Let’s go!” Ruby declared and marched forward, dragging both Emerald and Weiss after her. She really should have pulled her hand free of Ruby’s grip, but something stopped her. Ruby would probably find it unfriendly, that was it, it was all about maintaining appearances.

Emerald had been to the café on Beacon’s grounds only once before. She hadn’t gone back after the barista tried flirting with her, which had directly led to her throwing her coffee in his face after he compared it to her skin tone and said he liked his women like he liked his coffee.

Thankfully, he wasn’t there when they entered, and Emerald hoped that he’d lost his job in the intervening time. Just like the last time she’d been in here, Emerald had no idea what to order or what any of the drinks were.

“Um, can I just get a coffee?” She asked the barista once the others had ordered, feeling rather awkward and not liking it.

“We serve all sorts of coffee here, you’re going to have to be more specific.” They droned out, clearly not making enough money to be nice, and Emerald didn’t blame them.

“I, um…” Emerald looked helplessly up at the boards hanging behind the counter. She did not like being out of her element like this, not at all.

“She’ll have a latté.” Weiss suddenly cut in, handing over some lien. Emerald frowned, but did not protest as the barista simply shrugged and took the money. Weiss and Emerald stepped aside to wait for their drinks.

“I’m sorry if I was being presumptuous in ordering for you, but you looked like you were struggling a bit.” Weiss apologised softly as they waited.

“It’s fine.” Emerald replied shortly, not wanting to show how appreciative she was for the assist. She was supposed to hate these goody goods.

“I struggled a bit too the first time I came here, I’d never been to a café before.” Emerald raised an eyebrow at the heiress’ confession. For a rich bitch, she was being surprisingly open to someone who was at best a close acquaintance.

“Growing up, I never had the money for even something like this.” She wasn’t quite sure why she was telling Weiss something even close to the truth, but if she reciprocated with a story of her own, perhaps she could get closer to Weiss and aid in her infiltration of their friendship group.

“I’m sorry, things must have been hard for you.” Weiss said with a guilty frown. Emerald found herself even more confused. Admittedly, she hadn’t spent as much time with Weiss during her ingratiation, she’d mostly dealt with Ruby. “I feel bad for comparing our situations. Sometimes I forget how privileged my upbringing was.”

“It’s fine, really.” Emerald acted on the curious impulse to reassure the heiress. “Yeah, things were tough but it just meant I had to be tougher.”

“I’m not sure that’s such a good thing.” Turning to Weiss, Emerald was about to question the sentiment, but she was interrupted by one of the baristas calling out hers and Ruby’s names. They collected their drinks, and Emerald followed Ruby over to a booth tucked away in a corner of the café to wait for the other’s to get their drinks.

“So, how’re things? You found your feet here yet?” Ruby asked innocently, sipping at her drink before squeaking in pain as she burned her mouth.

“Things are fine, just a lot of training and getting ready for the tournament, the usual.” Emerald replied, blowing on her drink to cool it. “Mercury’s been a bit more of a pain, but that’s boys for you.”

“Surely he’s not that bad.” Ruby offered with her usual optimism, only for Emerald to roll her eyes.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you had to live with him.” She pointed out, taking a sip of her coffee now that it was cool enough. Weiss had made a good choice, she rather liked this latté. “You’d think he doesn’t know how the shower works, and that’s not even getting started on the state he leaves the room in.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s not great.” Ruby winced sympathetically. Emerald didn’t mention how after the first few times Mercury had left his things lying all over the dorm, Cinder had threatened to melt his face, not when she was getting this far with Ruby.

“Yeah, it would be so much better if it were just me and Cinder in there.” Emerald sighed a little wistfully, imagining just her and Cinder alone in that room together. She was jerked out of her reverie by a snorting giggle from Ruby.

“You’ve got it bad for her, huh?” Emerald didn’t deny the accusation, instead blushing a little as she couldn’t help but extol Cinder’s virtues just a little.

“Why wouldn’t I? She’s just perfect in every way. She helped me out of a bad situation and I owe her everything.” She smiled dreamily, remembering those first few kisses she’d been graced with a little after Cinder had saved her from the streets and raised her up. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a frown cross Ruby’s face.

“That… doesn’t sound like a healthy basis for a relationship.” Ruby’s voice was tentative and Emerald turned a dark scowl on her. “It sounds like you’ve given her a lot of power in this when you say you owe her everything.”

“Well, I do, and it’s nothing less than she deserves.” Emerald insisted hotly, her temper flaring. What did this little girl know about what Cinder was due? Nothing, that’s what. Even though Cinder could be rather short with her sometimes and there’d been something of a gap between them since they’d arrived at Beacon.

“I don’t think I’ve actually seen the two of you together since we first met.” Ruby continued, and Emerald hated the concern in her voice. It was a single degree away from pity, and she didn’t need anyone’s pity. Cinder had never pitied her, even when she’d first found her as a lowly sneak thief.

“So things aren’t perfect between us and we’re in a bit of a rough patch. Couples fight all the time.” Emerald ignored the voice in the back of her head that reminded her that Cinder hated it when she referred to them as a couple, pushing it down in favour of her irritation. She should be being friendly, but she just could not stand people insinuating things like that about Cinder.

“Um, hey, what’s going on?” A voice interrupted the argument, and Emerald looked up to see the other three members of Ruby’s team watching with drinks in hand. “Ruby?”

“We were just talking.” Ruby answered her girlfriend quickly, shuffling over to allow Weiss to sit in beside her, leaning instinctively into her for support. That final motion was the last straw for Emerald. Draining her coffee and fighting past the painful burning, she got up abruptly.

“I just remembered I’ve got things to do. I’ll see you around.” Without waiting for a reply, she stormed off and out of the café, ignoring Ruby’s calls for her to come back.

She didn’t make it very far out of the doors before the guilt set in, crushing her chest like a hammer blow. She’d just failed Cinder’s order to go make nice with them, and the weight of it was making it hard to breathe.

She was Cinder’s most devoted, she couldn’t just fail. She was considering turning around and trying to run back everything she’d said, but she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her away.

Emerald was ready to draw her weapon, ready to make mincemeat of the person who dared touch her like that, only to see the diminutive and pigtailed form Neo had chosen to wear as her disguise.

“Neo? What are you doing here?” Emerald asked, no longer resisting the pull of her ‘teammate’ as she was dragged off the path and away from other people. After a few minutes, Neo came to a halt and pulled out her scroll. A few moments later, Emerald’s own buzzed and she pulled it out to see what Neo had to say.

‘I saw you getting all chummy with Team RNBW and decided to follow because I was bored.’ Emerald rolled her eyes at Neo’s ridiculous nickname for the four meddlers. She wasn’t at all surprised that Neo had spotted her and followed her out of boredom. Since she didn’t work directly for Cinder, Neo had a habit of wandering off and doing her own thing.

“Yeah, well, you don’t need to follow me around, I’m fine.” Emerald huffed, earning a look of disdain from Neo.

‘Girl, you just stomped out of a chat with four of the happiest people on Remnant. Something must have happened.’ She tapped her foot expectantly, waiting for a reply to her message.

“They were being rude about Cinder, that’s all. They just don’t understand that just because we fight sometimes doesn’t mean that our relationship is unhealthy or anything. Then of course they had to flaunt their ‘perfect’ relationship like they’re some sort of gold standard.” Emerald seethed whilst Neo listened to her rant with an impassive gaze before sending another message.

‘Wow, jealous much?’ Emerald was certain she felt a blood vessel pop in her temple at Neo’s reply.

“I am not jealous of those goody two shoes kids! I hate them because they’re so fucking happy all of the fucking time. Would it kill them to just be miserable for once? To have their relationships go cold and fray?” Emerald was furious by now, not helped by how Neo was continuing to look at her emotionlessly.

‘Sure, I believe you. You’re totally not jealous of their far more stable relationships than whatever the fuck you and Cinder have going on.’ Emerald stopped paying close attention to what Neo was saying by now, her wrathful words had jolted a thought loose in her head giving her a brilliant idea.

“Maybe I should show them what it’s like to have a real relationship, not some picture perfect fairytale.” She was mostly talking to herself, but Neo was still listening as another message pinged on her scroll.

‘What are you talking about?’

“Perhaps if I just instill a little friction in their relationships, they’ll learn.” A plan was already forming in Emerald’s head and she knew exactly who she was going to go after first. Ruby Rose needed taking down several pegs.

‘Em, I don’t think this is a good idea.’ Emerald barely glanced at the message before striding off. She had recon to do and vengeance to enact.

* * *

There was something both beautiful and very useful about having a semblance that allowed you to alter people’s perceptions. It had proved invaluable in allowing Emerald to stalk Team RWBY and gather information on their comings and goings. After only a few days she had what she needed, during which things between her and Cinder had grown perhaps even more sour, coming to a head when Emerald had tried to ask for a kiss from Cinder, only to be shot down with promises that she’d get some when she was useful.

This had, of course, only fueled Emerald’s rage at the perfect relationship Ruby and Weiss had. They never shouted at one another, were openly affectionate and seemed to adore one another. In short, the exact opposite of where she and Cinder stood. Well that was all about to change.

Emerald had waited for the perfect opportunity. Blake and Yang were out doing something, probably each other, whilst Ruby and Weiss remained behind in their dorm room. However, from her careful observations, Emerald knew that Weiss was soon to leave for a tutoring session, leaving Ruby all alone and ready for Emerald to enact her plan.

She watched as Weiss eventually emerged from the dorm room, looking strangely dishevelled for someone who was usually very well put together. The heiress called her goodbyes to her girlfriend before trotting away down the hall.

Emerald waited until she was out of sight and that there was nobody else to see her before walking over to the door and opening it.

“Weiss? I thought you had tutoring?” Ruby asked, perplexed by the return of her girlfriend. At least, that’s what she thought she was seeing. Ruby did have such a weak mind, it was easy to fool without much effort.

“I just got a message. The session got cancelled,so I thought I’d come back and spend some time with you.” Emerald shuddered at the saccharine words. At least she didn’t have to affect the heiress’ tone, her semblance helped with that.

“Aww, Weiss.” Ruby cooed, getting up and wrapping Emerald in a hug. The disguised girl froze up for a moment, she couldn’t actually remember ever being hugged by anyone, not even the parents she barely remembered. It felt surprisingly nice. Quickly, so as not to arouse suspicion, she returned the hug, though she felt a little awkward doing it. She wondered briefly what it would be like to do this with Cinder, but then she remembered that Cinder didn’t like physical contact at all.

She was getting distracted, she was supposed to be sowing dissent and friction in Ruby and Weiss’ relationship, but before she could launch into one of her prepared speeches, Ruby cut her off.

“So, you wanna continue where we left off? I seem to recall you leaving me high and dry.” Ruby finished off her suggestion with a giggle and a sultry look that had Emerald confused for a moment.

“Um, okay?” She agreed, her curiosity winning out. Ruby broke into a wide smile and leaned in to peck her on the lips before trotting over to the bed and sitting down on it. Emerald was about to ask what Ruby was about to do when she hiked up her skirt, exposing her underwear and the bulge inside.

“Come on, Princess.” Ruby cooed, pulling the waistband of her panites down, setting her half-hard cock free. Emerald certainly hadn’t expected this. She had no idea Ruby was trans like her. Enthralled by the hardening length, Emerald approached the bed and kneeled down for a better look. She’d only seen one penis other than her own and that had been an accident when Mercury had forgotten to lock the bathroom door.

It looked surprisingly tempting, the head still half hidden by her foreskin whilst the rest of it looked invitingly soft.

“Well, Princess?” Ruby spoke again, looking down at Emerald curiously. “Don’t you want your treat?” When she’d come into the room, Emerald had originally planned to just say a few insulting things about Ruby and start a fight that would hopefully spiral out into something worse when the real Weiss returned. But actually, this was the perfect opportunity.

Weiss wouldn’t know what Ruby was talking about when she inevitably brought it up later and Weiss would know Ruby had cheated on her, and it still couldn’t be traced back to her and the others. It was brilliant, and it had the added bonus of Emerald getting to play with Ruby’s dick.

Moving in closer, Emerald reached up and wrapped a hand around the shaft, beginning to pump it back and forth slowly, drawing out a couple of soft moans from Ruby.

“Oh, that’s it, Princess.” She sighed, leaning back and allowing Emerald to continue playing with her. The disguised girl’s other hand reached up and started caressing Ruby’s balls, curious as to how they felt. They were a lot smaller than she’d expected given the heft of her penis, but the smooth sack was an interesting sensory experience, and Ruby seemed to enjoy it a lot.

“Princess, I need your mouth, please.” Ruby gasped after a few more minutes of stroking and caressing. Emerald paused a little at this, looking nervously at the long length. She’d never even thought about doing anything like this before. The only person she’d ever thought about being intimate with was Cinder, and she didn’t have this sort of equipment. “Weiss?”

“Just admiring the view.” Emerald answered quickly before leaning in and pressing a light kiss to the tip of Ruby’s cock. A small bead of precum had formed at the slit, and Emerald licked her lips after the kiss, getting a taste of the slightly salty liquid. Steeling herself, Emerald opened up her mouth and took the head inside.

It was bigger than she’d expected it to feel, just the head seemed to be filling up the entirety of her mouth. Her actions were rewarded with a loud groan from Ruby and a hand reached out to pet her hair.

“Good girl.” The momentary fear Emerald had felt at Ruby touching her and noticing the difference in the hair melted away. Her own cock throbbed a little in her tight shorts and she realised that she really liked being called that. What wouldn’t she give for it to be Cinder petting her hair and calling her a good girl.

Emboldened by the praise, Emerald started sucking vigorously on Ruby’s cock, taking more and more of it into her mouth. Soon the head was bumping against the top of her throat, sending small jolts of pain, but she ignored it in favour of focusing on Ruby’s happy moans and whines that were interspersed with praise and compliments.

With each one, Emerald felt more sticky pleasure fill her head. It felt so good to have someone telling her she was doing a good job rather than putting her down all the time. Not that Cinder didn’t have good reason to, of course, but it still felt nice to be appreciated for her efforts.

“Your mouth is so tight today, Princess. Mmm it’s so nice and wet.” If Emerald were a cat, she;d be purring so loudly right now. So redoubled her efforts, now trying to force Ruby’s dick into her throat, she wanted to take it all, to get more praise from Ruby. All thoughts about sabotaging the girl’s relationship were gone, replaced instead with a desire to please her.

“Oh fuck, Princess, I think I’m getting close.” Ruby gasped out, the light grip on Emerald’s hair growing tighter. “Fuck, you’re going to swallow like a good girl, right?” Emerald made a muffled noise of affirmation and she picked up the pace, sucking as hard as she could, eager for her reward.

“Fuck, I’m cumming!” Ruby screamed out after less than a minute, and Emerald’s mouth was filled with thick salty cum, which she swallowed down. There were only a couple of jets before Ruby began to soften and Emerald let her fall out of her mouth as she gasped for breath.

Looking up, she was surprised to see Ruby looking down at her with so much love and devotion in her eyes. Emerald would kill to have someone look at her like that and not just the person she was pretending to be.

“That was so good, Princess. You must be pretty worked up after that. I feel like going in for seconds.” Ruby grinned, pulling Emerald to her feet and swapping places, pushing Emerald down. She was so blissed out from the praise and the adoration, that it took Emerald a moment to realise that this was bad.

Ruby would be expecting a pussy to eat out, her hallucinations were good, but they weren’t that good. Ruby would see a pussy, sure, but there wouldn’t be one. Emerald tried to come up with an excuse, but it was too late, her skirt was flipped up and her panties pulled down, but there was no touch upon where a pussy would be. Instead, Ruby let out a noise of deep confusion.

“Weiss? Where did your dick go?”

Oh fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt out regularly scheduled posting to bring you this thing which I only had the idea for two days ago and jammed out yesterday. Honestly, I just want good things for Emerald and because I'm a pervert, the good things include sex. I don't actually know how long this one's going to end up being, but we'll see how it goes.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading as well as being super cute. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and putting up with my increasingly horny muse.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Spanking, Nonsexual Bondage, Mentions of Abuse

Emerald reacted on instinct. The jig was up and she needed to get out quick. Shoving aside the still-shocked Ruby, she tried to get up and make a run for it, but forgot that Ruby had pulled her underwear down around her ankles.

With a panicked screech, she tripped and toppled painfully to the floor. Kicking off the panties, Emerald tried to get back to her feet, but she was tackled to the floor by a spray of rose petals.

“Who are you?!” Ruby demanded as she wrestled with Emerald on the ground. “What did you do to Weiss?!” It was hard for Emerald to both try to fight Ruby off whilst still maintaining her semblance. She definitely could have escaped if she stopped, but then she’d be exposed, and that was even worse.

“Get off!” She shrieked, wriggling an arm free and trying to pull herself away. All of a sudden, the weight on her back vanished and she was suddenly free. Scrambling to her feet, Emerald bolted for the door, but once again, she was too slow.

The whirlwind of petals picked her up and tossed her easily back onto the bed. Emerald immediately tried to roll off, she wasn’t giving up so easily, but before she could, her arms were wrenched behind her and something tightened around her wrists.

“What?!” She shrieked, lashing out with her legs. Those too were caught and more restraints were locked around her ankles. Emerald screeched, wiggling uselessly, her bonds too tight to escape from and too sturdy to break.

Even more humiliatingly, she was pulled properly onto the bed and laid face down, her legs were then pulled up behind her and she heard something metal latching behind her. Ruby’s hands left her body, but her legs remained pulled up behind her, and she realised she’d essentially been hogtied.

Emerald’s face burned with humiliation and, she hated to say it, more than a little bit of arousal. She’d have been lying if she said she hadn’t imagined herself in a similar position, tied up and at Cinder’s mercy, but that had been reserved for Cinder alone, not this brat who was now standing tall over her with a look of triumph.

“There! Now, tell me who you are and what you did to Weiss.” Ruby glared down, her arms folded expectantly. Emerald remained staunchly quiet, matching the young leader’s gaze as evenly as she could from her compromising position.

“Don’t want to talk? Fine, guess I’ll have to make you.” Ruby walked around Emerald’s side and out of sight, forcing her to squirm around to see what was happening, but a firm hand between her shoulder blades held her down.

“What are yo-? Oooooh!” Emerald’s question was cut off by a loud smack and her following squeal. Had Ruby seriously just spanked her?! She was now painfully aware of her own hardening dick pressing into her belly.

“Where’s Weiss?” Ruby asked again, her voice steely, and Emerald could just imagine her standing over her prone form, hand raised for another assault. A small voice in the back of her head told her that a good girl would answer, but she pushed it aside and remained resolutely silent.

After another few moments of waiting, there was another sharp crack as Ruby’s hand smacked against her other ass cheek and she repeated the question. A similar sticky feeling to the one Emerald had felt when Ruby had petted her and called her a good girl filled Emerald’s head, only this time it was tainted with an oddly guilty feeling.

Several more slaps went by, alternating between her cheeks, and still she refused to answer the increasingly angry and distraught Ruby. No matter how it all made her feel, she was still loyal to Cinder. She wouldn’t break. It was this devotion that allowed her to keep her hallucination in effect, despite the assault on her ass. 

“Just tell me where she is!” Ruby yelled, abandoning her post to get right in Emerald’s face.

“If you don’t let me go, you’ll never see her again.” Emerald managed to spit out, hoping Ruby’s altered perception didn’t let her see the trail of drool hanging from the corner of her mouth or how flushed she was. It was an empty threat, sure, but Emerald was desperately clutching at straws now to escape.

That seemed to have been a bad thing to say, as Ruby’s eyes widened in fear for a moment before they narrowed angrily. Standing up, she walked out of Emerald’s eyeline and she shuffled awkwardly around to see what her captor was doing. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she saw Ruby had picked up her scroll and was calling someone on it.

“Yang, I think something’s happened to Weiss, I need you and Blake back at the dorm ASAP.” There was a short pause, during which Ruby’s expression changed from hardened determination to momentary elation, then to confusion.

“What do you mean you were just talking to her? No, I don’t want to know what you and Blake were doing in the study room. I’m going to try calling Weiss now. If you’re right, you can continue doing whatever it was you were doing.” Ruby ended the call and looked down at Emerald, a combination of confusion and anger swirling in her eyes.

“According to my sister, she was just talking to Weiss and she’s perfectly fine.” Ruby’s tone was neutral and Emerald had no idea what to make of it. One thing she did know was that this was somehow far worse than the spanking. That at least she’d gotten some enjoyment out of, for some strange reason.

Still looking at Emerald, Ruby hit another button on her scroll and raised it to her ear. “Weiss?” Another pause and Ruby’s shoulders sagged in relief as presumably Weiss answered. “Thank the Brothers you’re okay.”

Whilst Ruby was distracted, Emerald tried to wriggle her way out of her bonds again, but she was well and truly stuck. Ruby clearly knew how to immobilise people very well.

“I was worried because I’ve got someone who looks exactly like you except without a dick tied up in our room right now. How I know that’s not relevant right now. Can you get back here please?” Ruby hung up the call and set her scroll aside before approaching Emerald and crouching down in front of her.

“So, you didn’t actually do anything to Weiss, unless this is some strangely elaborate ploy. Now, I suppose all that remains is to find out who you really are and why you did this.” Emerald shuffled and tried her best to look away. Somehow the look Ruby was giving her made her feel even worse than everything else combined.

As she stared resolutely at the wall, a thought occurred to her and a chill of fear ran down her spine. If someone else was coming to the room, she’d be revealed. She wasn’t strong enough to make more than one person hallucinate for more than a minute at most.

Fresh panic filling her, Emerald started squirming frantically. She needed to get free. If she was caught out, Cinder’s plans would be exposed and it would be all her fault. Thrashing around, she managed to topple off the bed before Ruby could catch her and she desperately tried to inch her way to the door, but she was easily picked up and dropped back onto the bed.

“Please, just let me go. It’ll never happen again, I swear!” Emerald begged, the fear of the repercussions from Cinder filling her chest. How could she have been this careless? She was Cinder’s most trusted, the one she allowed to court her. She couldn’t fail like this.

“That’s not good enough and this has gone way too far for me to just let it go.” Ruby said sternly, glaring down at the very distraught Emerald. “You made me think you were my girlfriend and had sex with me. Do you have any idea how not okay that is?”

If she was in a less panicked and terrified state of mind, Emerald might have felt more guilty about that. She had only intended to tell a few lies and get Ruby mad at Weiss, not suck her dick, but she was still too freaked out by all the potential punishments that Cinder might inflict upon her for her failure.

“Please, I’m begging you, just let me go.” Tears were welling up in her eyes now. How cold-hearted was Ruby to be so unmoved by someone who looked exactly like her girlfriend? “I’m sorry, just, please! She’ll kill me if this gets out.” Emerald hadn’t meant to say that. It was getting hard to breathe, each gasp of air was more laboured than the last.

“Who’s going to hurt you?” Ruby’s voice softened a little, but Emerald was too busy trying to draw her next breath to pay much attention to it. It felt like everything was crushing her down. She couldn’t breathe. Cinder wasn’t going to kill her, she was going to die here, terrified and breathless.

The world around her suddenly lurched and her breathing became a little easier as she was set on her knees, still bound but no longer lying on her front.

“Shit, I forgot that could happen.” Ruby swore as she held her upright, concern filling her silver eyes. “Try to breathe okay, with me, in and out like this.” Ruby demonstrated and Emerald did her best to copy her. Her head was still filled with panicked thoughts about how Cinder would punish her for her failure and for getting caught and ruining everything. Perhaps the worst one of all was the thought that Cinder would break up with her and leave her out on the streets. She couldn’t go back to that, she couldn’t go back to her life without Cinder.

“That’s better. Now, who’s going to hurt you?” Ruby asked again, her voice calm and measured, but Emerald shook her head.

“Nobody, please, just let me go.” She pleaded, her eyes still watery and tearful. “I promise it’ll never happen again, I just got carried away. Please!”

“I can’t do that.” Ruby’s tone was still stern, but still held that air of concern. “Not after what you’ve done, and now I really don’t feel comfortable sending you back to whoever it is that’s going to hurt you.”

“She won’t! Not if I go back now and we never speak of this again.” Emerald said desperately, all too aware that her time was running out before Weiss returned. “She would never hurt me if I don’t deserve it.”

“Has she hurt you before?”

“... No.” Emerald looked away as her cheek tingled.

“You seriously need to spill about what the fuck is going on here, because I am very angry with you, but also confused and kinda worried, which is a very strange combination of emotions to have.” If Ruby was going to say anything else, she was interrupted by the room door slamming open and an irritated voice calling out.

“Ruby, you’d better have a good reason for looking at another girl’s crotch without inviting me first!” Weiss stalked into the room, kicking the door closed behind her.

“I thought it was you!” Ruby protested, turning around to look at her girlfriend. “She looks just like you!” Despite the melange of negative emotions and panic that filled Emerald, she couldn’t help but snort in amusement as Weiss leaned to the side to look at her, clearly seeing her for who she was.

“Ruby, Emerald looks nothing like me. Is your head okay?”

“Emerald?!” Ruby squawked, spinning back around to stare at Emerald. “What? That’s not Emerald. This girl looks exactly like you!”

“Ruby, that is very clearly Emerald who you’ve restrained with Blake and Yang’s bondage cuffs.” Weiss gestured at the bound girl. “Green hair, red eyes, annoyingly big boobs. That’s Emerald.”

“I am so confused right now.” Ruby whined, holding her head. “I’m not seeing Emerald, all I see is you, and now there are two of you.”

“Then either you’re going crazy or she’s done something to your head.” Weiss shot Emerald a sharp look and the bound girl winced and looked away. “I’m thinking it’s the latter.”

There was no real point in hiding it now, it was all over. Nervously, Emerald released her hold on Ruby’s mind and revealed her true self.

“Holy shit, it actually is Emerald.” Ruby gasped, leaning in to inspect her curiously before remembering that this was not a pleasant occasion. “Wait, then that means…” Ruby’s eyes widened just a little and she gave Emerald a serious look. “Were you talking about Cinder just now?”

Emerald refused to answer, looking away again, and Ruby heaved a deep sigh, standing up properly and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“Ruby, could you maybe fill me in please?” Weiss asked, sounding very tired and just as confused as Ruby. “I have no idea what’s going on here.”

“Okay, so just after you left for your tutoring session, you came back and said that it got cancelled.” Ruby explained, starting to pace the room a little.

“But I didn’t.”

“But as we’ve established, she looked just like you.” Ruby sighed again. “Anyway, I was still kinda horny since we didn’t get to finish, and I thought, since you didn’t have your tutoring, that we could pick up where we left off.”

Whilst Ruby had been talking, gears had been turning in Weiss’ head. Emerald could see her thinking and coming to the inevitable conclusion as her expression shifted from thoughtful to enraged.

“I’m going to kill her.” She said, her voice oddly tranquil for someone threatening murder. Emerald believed it too. She’d been in the company of murderers for a while now and she knew when someone meant business.

Weiss’ vengeful stalk towards the helpless Emerald was halted by Ruby, though, who threw her arms around Weiss’ waist and lifted her up off the ground and away from their captive.

“No, Weiss! No murder!” She cried out, hauling her girlfriend away. Emerald stayed silent. Weiss was pretty scary, though not nearly as terrifying as Cinder was. “You’re too pretty for prison!”

“She pretended to be me and had sex with you! I think I’m well within my rights here!” Weiss insisted as she struggled to free herself. “You would be too, so why are you being so calm about it?”

“Because I’m pretty sure that’s not what she came here to do, and it was only a blowjob.” Ruby said, finally dropping Weiss, but still holding her back. “And I didn’t finish yet.”

“Does that mean I can put her in traction when you’re done?” Weiss asked, slowing down her struggles just a little, though she kept glaring daggers at Emerald.

“No, but you should still hear everything first before we decide what to do with her and about this.” Ruby kept her arms locked tightly around Weiss’ waist until the heiress nodded reluctantly.

“Okay, fine, so she gave you a blowjob.”

“Again, I thought it was you and I was horny, so I asked.”

“And she didn’t say no.” Weiss added sharply.

“She did not.” Ruby gave Emerald a hard look and she shrank back, any potential rebuttals she had dying in her throat. There really was no defence for what she’d done and she knew it. All she could really do now was throw herself on their mercies and pray that this didn’t affect Cinder’s plans too much. Though her infiltration of the team was certainly doomed now, maybe at least something could be salvaged of the rest of it.

“So how did you know she wasn’t me?” Weiss asked curiously. “She must have been pretty convincing otherwise.”

“So, um, after I came, I wanted to suck you off again and I don’t think she knew that you’re trans, since when I pulled down her panties there was no dick.” Ruby explained in a matter of fact tone.

“Right, so once you realised you tied her up in one of the kinkiest ways.” Weiss raised an eyebrow at Ruby, who huffed defensively.

“Hey, she was trying to escape so I used what I could lay my hands on.”

“Well i guess I can’t fault you on that. So, were you able to find out why she did, well, any of that?” Emerald was relieved that Weiss seemed to have calmed down from her murderous rage, but she was not looking forward to what was surely going to be a continuation of Ruby’s interrogation of her.

“No, she wouldn’t say, even after I spanked her.”

“Wait, what?!” Weiss gaped at Ruby. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I couldn’t think of anything else and I was worried about you. I thought you’d been kidnapped or something.” Ruby defended herself with a shrug.

“We can talk later about proper interrogation techniques.” Weiss sighed, shaking her head. “So, what did she say?”

“Not much, just begged for me to let her go and said that she was terrified of what would happen to her if she was found out.” Ruby said, looking back at Emerald with a strange look in her eyes.

“I’m not surprised, guilty people tend not to want to get caught or face punishment for their actions.” Weiss looked over at Emerald as well, her gaze appraising as she looked her over.

“That was probably a part of it, but she said something about someone hurting her, a woman.” Frowning, Ruby approached Emerald and leaned down so she was level with her. “Emerald, were you talking about Cinder?” Emerald refused to answer, keeping her lips sealed as she did her best to meet Ruby’s gaze.

“Maybe Cinder put her up to it?” Weiss suggested, walking over as well. “Not sure why she would, but I never really liked the feel of her.”

“Cinder didn’t put me up to this.” Emerald spat, unable to hold herself back from defending the woman she loved as the fight inside her reignited. “And you just don’t understand her, she’s not some bitch like you seem to think she is.”

“And yet you’re scared of her.” Ruby pointed out, her voice surprisingly calm given everything that had happened. “You said before that she wouldn’t hurt you if you didn’t deserve it. Well, no one deserves to be hurt.”

“Says the girl who was spanking me just now.” Emerald pointed out bitterly, and Ruby flinched.

“That was wrong of me, I’m sorry.” She apologised gently. “But if Cinder didn’t tell you to do this, then why did you?”

“I… I don’t know.” Emerald admitted after a long silence. “I was just upset about what you said about me and Cinder, so I thought maybe you wouldn’t be so high and mighty if you had a few problems in your relationship.” It felt oddly good to admit to the two what she’d tried to do, though she was still filled with dread at the idea of what would happen if Cinder found out.

“So you were jealous.” Weiss summarized, very inaccurately, which Emerald let her know.

“I’m not jealous!” She snarled. “Why would I be jealous of your childish relationship? What Cinder and I have is far superior.”

“Again, you’re scared of her hurting you.” Ruby reiterated with a sigh, shaking her head before looking to Weiss. “So, what do you think we should do with her?”

“Honestly, I want to turn her over to Professor Ozpin, let him and the faculty deal with it.” Emerald’s blood froze. Whilst there was a small chance that when all was said and done, nothing would change other than Team RWBY being wary of her, Emerald was certain that she, and by extension Cinder, would end up under close scrutiny. All of her carefully laid plans would be ruined, and it would all be her fault.

“Please don’t. If Cinder finds out about this…” Emerald was more than willing to start begging again. Anything to stop Cinder from being disappointed in her.

“Exactly, I’m not so sure about just telling Ozpin and leaving it at that.” Ruby said to Weiss, a frown twisting her face. “I’m worried about what Cinder might do to her, and I’m not comfortable doing something like that to her. I mean, just look at her.” Emerald hated the pity in both Ruby and Weiss’ eyes. She hated it, and she wasn’t even being pitied for the right reasons.

“I understand, but what else do you propose we do? We can’t just turn her out or anything. I don’t want her just getting away with this.” Weiss argued, looking very conflicted about it all.

“Maybe we just have to leave it for now.” Ruby suggested reluctantly. “We’re all high-strung after everything, we’re not going to be making any good decisions whilst we’re in this state, and definitely not whilst one of us is restrained like that.”

“So you propose we just let her go, then?” Weiss asked, sounding a little incredulous.

“On the condition that tomorrow we sort this out properly.” Ruby clarified, giving Emerald a hard look. “And if she doesn’t, then we can go straight to Ozpin.”

“I don’t like it, but you’re right that neither of us are in a particularly great state of mind to be making big decisions at the moment.” Sighing, Weiss wandered over to a chair and dropped onto it whilst Ruby walked over to Emerald and started to release her.

“I want you to promise to come back here tomorrow so we can talk about this properly. If you don’t, we’ll have to tell Ozpin.” Emerald nodded in understanding. It wasn’t an ideal outcome, but it was far better than Cinder finding out immediately and having her plans ruined.

“I promise.”Emerald said weakly as she was freed and got to her feet. Without saying anything else, she left the room quickly and rushed off back to her dorm, still worried about what was going to happen tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might be super into this concept and am experiencing a burst of creativity relating to it, which means y'all get another chapter! Em really is not in a good place regarding Cinder, not at all, like needs a lot of help kind of not good place. I hope I got Ruby and Weiss' reactions down alright, I did wonder if maybe Ruby in particular was being a bit too blasé about the whole thing. Ah well, fun discussion time next chapter.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading as well as being amazing. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and being there for me.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


End file.
